Happily Ever After
by NemKess
Summary: warnings: shonen ai (3+4). Trowa asks Heero about 'happily ever after'.


Happily Ever After Written by NemKess

AN: Short piece of fluff written for a 'Happily Ever After' contest. Pointless but has been called 'sweet and cute' by my beta's.  
warnings: shonen ai  
Pairings: 1+R, 3+4 (I really am trying to remember to use the +'s instead of the X's ^_^)

Happily Ever After  
Written by NemKess

"Do you believe in happily ever after?"

Heero Yuy looked up, startled at the question Trowa posed. The young circus clown was staring out the window, his chin propped on one hand the elbow propped against the table. 

The Japanese man leaned over and followed his friend's gaze. Sitting outside on the balcony, Quatre and Relena were pouring over a big stack of documents- probably preparing themselves for the next days press conference. Since he knew Trowa wasn't interested in Relena, the man **wasn't **stupid or suicidal after all, he assumed it was Quatre that had brought on the question. 

He shrugged. "The term happily ever after implies that all is perfect and life is never perfect."

Trowa glanced back, clearly displeased with his answer. "And you don't think that a couple can ever be happy?"

"I didn't say that," Heero stated. "I merely stated that life is never perfect. Not that you couldn't find happiness within that imperfection." Feeling that he'd made his point, he sat back down in his chair and turned his attention back to his newspaper.

He didn't get very far.

"So you do sort of believe in happily ever after?"

With a roll of Prussian eyes, Heero sat his paper down and gave Trowa his undivided attention. This was apparently going to be a long, if somewhat pointless, conversation. "I do not believe that all you have to do is come together and it'll end in happily ever after. No."

"Then it's something that takes a lot of work?" 

"Anything worth having requires a lot of work." 

"I suppose. Do you think it always works out it if you put enough effort into it?" 

Heero suppressed the urge to sigh. He really wasn't the right person to ask. "I guess it depends." 

Now Trowa turned away from the window to focus on him, obviously intent on the answer. "On what?" 

"Look, why are you asking me? Why not ask Quatre? I'm sure he would be more than happy to explain it." He was starting to get uncomfortable. His companion turned so that his hair effectively blocked nearly his entire face, but that little bit was enough for Heero to see a blush creeping up his cheeks. Well, good... If he had to be uncomfortable, then it was only fair that Trowa be embarrassed. 

"I can't." The young man looked back out the window, his entire frame slumped gloomily. Heero just raised a brow. "He's so.... so..." Hands waved in the air as he floundered for words. "And I'm so... It would never work out," he finally finished. 

"Oh? I don't see how the two of you are any different than Relena and me. Are you saying you don't think that we'll work out?" 

"That's different!" The tone was defensive. 

"How?" 

If Trowa had been anyone else, he would have been sputtering incoherently by then. Luckily, he was his normal stoic self. So naturally, he only stammered once or twice before collecting himself. "For one thing, you're not the same sex." 

"So?" 

"So! So being in a relationship with you doesn't effect the public opinion of her and endanger her political career!" 

Heero shrugged carelessly and leaned back in his chair. "I was once a terrorist. I'd say that's danger enough if someone wants to make an issue out of it. And I killed an entire jet full of peace delegates. Charges may have been dropped, but it's still there for those curious or malicious enough to look for it. When you're in politics, any relationship can endanger your career. Both Relena and Quatre are aware of that and neither seems to be overly bothered by it." 

"But-" 

"No buts about it. Ultimately it's a decision they have to make. You can't try to live his life for him, you know." 

Trowa shifted a little and went back to the previous question. "So what does it depend on?" 

"Look, Trowa, if two people love each other and work on keeping it together then everything should work out just fine." 

"But not always." 

"No, not always. There are no guarantees in life; we should know that better than anyone else. Don't worry about 'happily ever after'. Just make today count." He stood and picked up his coat as he heard Relena's voice getting closer. The pair on the balcony must have finished their work. "Remember what I told you before. The only way to live a good life, is to act on your emotions. That's as true now as it was then, it just has to be applied differently." 

"Heero, we're done here. Unless there's something else you need to do, I thought we could go out for dinner?" Her voice trailed off questioningly. 

"No, that's fine." He nodded to Quatre as the blonde came in to stand beside the table and leveled a meaningful glare at the former pilot who still sat there. "We'll see you two later." 

His arm linked through his fiancé's and bore it bravely as she reached up and kissed his cheek. He still wasn't used to public displays of affection, but he doubted that she considered their friends to be 'public'. 

A faint smile graced his lips as he heard Trowa's voice again. 

"Quatre, do you believe in happily ever after?" 


End file.
